


Peaceful

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world doesn't end and they can finally relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful

Title: Peaceful  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 170  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: The world doesn't end and they can finally relax.

 

Sometime after the world doesn't end, Newt and Hermann find themselves on a beach near a lake in the middle of nowhere. There are no reports to be filled, no politicians to shout at, and no one to bother them. They are the only humans for miles around and plan to stay that way for as long as possible.

Hermann is sprawled on the giant blanket Newt brought. His pale skin smells of suntan lotion and he's basking in the sunlight like a content cat. He watches Newt swim back and forth in the water. Hermann laughs as Newt attempts to do a handstand, only to fall over with a splash.

Later, after the sun sets and the sky fills with stars, Newt shows Hermann how to properly roast a marshmallow over a fire. Hermann tells a story so frightening they both shriek in an unmanly fashion when a rabbit comes hopping out of the woods.

They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs, with Hermann's head on Newt's chest.


End file.
